Je t'aime Draco
by konomu-imouto
Summary: Harry termine sa dernière année à Poudlard et sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir un certain blond, il décide de lui avouer son amour ...


**Je t'aime Draco.**

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus la force de le nié, il l'aimait tant, son bel ange blond, mais lui ce fichait sûrement et royalement de lui. Il l'avait aimé dès leur première rencontre, mais n'avait su avouer ses sentiments pour ses yeux si profond d'une éternelle couleur attirante, sensuelle et d'un gris si envoûtant. Il avait repoussé la main si tentante qu'il lui avait tendu et pour quelle raison? Parce qu'il savait que s'il la prenait il n'arriverait pas à cacher ses sentiments, à ne pas résister à sa bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré. Et maintenant quand il y repensait, il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement tenté sa chance.

Il le fixait depuis le début du cours en commun qu'ils avaient ensemble et laissait son esprit vagabondé sur les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé avec lui ? Pourquoi devait-il à chaque fois faire attention à ses moindre faits et gestes sous peine de se faire des ennemis sans savoir comment ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il laissa son esprit cherché des solutions pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras où rien qu'être avec lui d'un tour de baguette, mais rien ne vain. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsque la sonnerie retentit et essaya d'approcher le plus possible le blond ne serait-ce que pour le temps d'un contact.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans son dortoir n'ayant pas été assez vite avec le blond et une fois assis sur son lit, il lui prit une envie folle d'écrire donc il attrapa un parchemin et une plume et commença à la faire danser sous le rythme endiablé des mots.

C'était bientôt les vacances et la fin de ses études à Poudlard. En faite c'était sa dernière chance de pouvoir revoir son ange un jour...De pouvoir être en contact avec sa peau...pouvoir l'embrasser doucement...

Il replia le parchemin en se disant qu'il aurait la force de le lui donner pour ne serait-ce qu'il sache tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il devait faire vite, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'interpellait son coeur se comprimait et il n'arrivait plus à parler, alors dans ces moments pour ne pas passer complètement bête il faisait des remarques comme : "Tu ne t'aies pas couper les cheveux ? " ou encore " Tu es très chic habillé comme ça ! " ce qui le faisait passer encore plus bête et risible de tous.

Le blond se demandait de plus en plus ce qui arrivait à son cher ennemis. Il ne comprenait plus son comportement et à chaque fois que lui et sa bande lui faisait une remarque il s'en voulait l'instant d'après en voyant le regard blessé de ce beau brun, car il devait l'admettre que s'il n'était pas un " _Griffi _" il serait bien sortit avec. Et oui, Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpentards était gay et en pinçait pour Harry. Dès la première rencontre il l'avait trouvé littéralement craquant sauf ses habits trop grands pour lui et d'un goût totalement dépasser ! Mais à part ce léger détail il s'était dit qu'un jour ils seraient ensemble, mais il avait vite abandonné cette idée le même jour, à cause de sa stupidité à être froid, ce qui avait éloigné Harry de lui. Depuis ce jour il lui menait la vie dure, refusant d'être amoureux de lui, car il l'était et le savait, mais il soufrait profondément du rejet du brun à son égard et s'était juré de le faire payer.

Arriva la fin de l'année scolaire, trop vite au goût des deux garçons qui savaient n'avoir aucune chance de se revoir s'ils ne faisaient rien. Draco s'était redit en boucle qu'il lui dirait pour avoir sa conscience tranquille et aussi pour se dire que s'il disait non, au moins il aurait essayé, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que le Poudlard express ne démarre. Le blond se dirigea alors vert Harry qui était enfin seul, car il avait laissé Hermionne et Ron ensemble vu qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu et qu'il ne voulait pas leur tenir la chandelle.

Draco resta muet alors qu'il était à peine à cinq mètres de celui qu'il aimait.

Harry le vit et arrêta son geste, ce qui le déséquilibra et il tomba en arrière sous l'oeil inquiet mais amusé du serpentard. Il se releva difficilement, rouge de honte et complètement confus maugréant des insultes contre la cause de sa chute qui n'était autre que sa valise. Draco s'approcha le coeur battant la chamade, il trouvait son brun irrésistible quand il rougissait comme cela. Il sépara la distance qui le retenait éloigné de son ange brun et déstabilisa celui-ci en frottant ses lèvres à celles du Griffondor qui retomba en arrière tout en emportant le blond dans sa chute. Ne savant pas comment agir il glissa sa lettre dans la poche à Draco qui frissonna au contact des mains de l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Il se releva difficilement et Draco ne voulant pas monter sa faiblesse en public lui cria presque :

" Fait attention où tu mets les pieds Potter ! Tu mériterais de me repayer ma tunique ! " Puis il s'en alla s'en voir le regard perdu que lui lançais Harry, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait et il en venait même à croire que leur baiser échangé était qu'un rêve, certes de courte duré mais qui à cet instant le faisait se sentir comme le plus heureux des sorciers.

Il se trouva un compartiment vide, il voulait être seul pour penser et pleurer librement, car il n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais ses meilleurs amis et avec Draco qui le faisait souffrir, il ne comprenait plus ce qui l'entourait.

Draco dans un autre compartiment pensait au brun et se disait qu'il avait été niait de croire à la possibilité de la relation qui aurait pu l'unir au Griffondor. Il maugréait ses penser et se rappelait les moindre détail de cet instant fabuleux où il avait pu l'embrasser... Blaise à côté de lui, lui demanda un mouchoir, car étant enrhumer il n'en avait plus. Draco enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit son contenu. Il n'y avait qu'un morceau de parchemin. Il sortit de sa cabine se rappelant le geste du brun et les amis du blond le regardèrent partir tous intriguer ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Draco était nerveux, il avait chaux, trop chaux, il regarda les environs et n'y voyant personne il déplia lentement le parchemin. Ses mains tremblaient. Il regarda l'écriture la détaillant avec soin avant de se laisser emporter par son contenu qui était écrit sous forme de poésie.

_Draco tu es mon seul espoir,_

_Alors que je broyais du noir,_

_Tu m'as tendu ta main,_

_C'était toi mon destin._

_Je me sentais seul,_

_Et je l'ai refusé,_

_Car tu es le seul,_

_A jamais que j'aimerais._

_J'avais tellement peur,_

_Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi,_

_Que tu ne penses qu'à toi,_

_J'étais dans une telle fureur_

_Que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi,_

_Et à ma douleur._

_Tu m'as tendu ta main,_

_Si belle si accueillante,_

_Mais le lendemain,_

_Elle n'était que méprisante._

_J'aimerais comprendre,_

_Pourquoi tant de haine ?_

_J'ai envie de me pendre,_

_Pour que tu m'emmènes._

_Avec toi, là-bas,_

_Avec moi, ici et là._

_Que tu m'embrasses tendrement,_

_Mais ton regard est méprisant,_

_Que t'ai-je donc fait ?_

_Dis le moi s'il-te-plait._

_Je te fais cette lettre,_

_Et te dis de tout mon être,_

_Que je t'aime Draco,_

_Et ne croit pas que c'est faux._

_Je ne dis pas ça à la légère,_

_Mais d'une autre manière,_

_Car tout au fond dans mon coeur,_

_Je vois que me leurre,_

_Tu es l'être le plus cher,_

_Je pense à toi toutes les heures._

_Draco je t'en pris aime-moi,_

_Ne me méprise pas,_

_Ne pose pas ce regard sur moi,_

_Qui me regarde de haut en bas,_

_Avec cet air supérieur,_

_Tu me brises le coeur._

_Sur ces derniers mots,_

_Que je t'écris,_

_Je te le dit,_

_Je t'aime Draco._

_Harry Potter._

Draco était en train de pleurer quand il replia la lettre et à ce moment-là, Neuville passa et cru voir l'impossible, un Malfoy en train de pleurer. Draco lui lança un regard noir et celui-ci pris ses jambes à son coup craignant le courroux du blond.

Draco chercha dans tous les compartiments où se trouvait Harry et quand il le vit, il entra dans le compartiment, le sella d'un sort et en mis un autre d'intimité. Ils se regardèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par s'asseoir à coter du brun ne sachant toujours que dire. Des minutes passèrent. Sans doute les plus longues que les deux garçons n'avaient jamais passé ensemble sans se disputer. Finalement se fut Harry qui cassa le silence.

" Que... que me veux-tu ? " bégaya-t-il sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Le blond vit pour la première fois dans les yeux de son ange quelque chose comme de l'amour, de la tendresse, mais aussi de la crainte. Il sépara la distance et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

"Je suis désoler pour tout à l'heure je ... je t'...mmhmm " Harry avait coupé son amour en l'embrassant. Un baiser avec tant d'émotions, de l'amour, de l'espoir, de la joie, de la tendresse, de l'envie... Puis il s'était arrêté, avait regardé Draco dans les yeux et il lui avait dit :

" Ne me quitte pas je t'en supplie. Sans toi je ne suis rien, avec toi je suis enfin quelqu'un" , puis avant de seller leurs lèvres dans un baiser remplit de passion il lui murmura :

"Je t'aime Draco..."


End file.
